tajrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GleeKFreaK 4ever/Background Rumors
So I'm going to write some of the RP so that we have a background that will help us make this RP less awkward!!! Natalie: are you skipping class derek? (she asks him as she comes out of the bathroom) Derek:(groan) why is it any of ur buisness goody2shoes? Natalie: 2 things, first my name is Natalie Seirra and second a question is just a question Derek Johnson. Derek: Well then Natalie an answer for that question is no. I may be sexy, a rebel, and all the girls swoon over me, but i dont skip class. (looks around) most of the time. Natalie: (chuckles) That goes to show dont judge a book by its cover. Derek: Well then you wouldnt mind going to Sally Jensen's party tonight? (raises eyebrows) Natalie: (thinks) damn i was planning on going to Pandimonium tonight oh well i think it would be alright to be GOOD for one night. (says) Sure that should be fun going to a lesbian hostess's party. Derek: (turns around then calls over his shoulder) You dont even know. (chuckles) _______________________________________________________________________________Jordan: For God's sake Zander grow up! Zander: I am NOT taking her i mean seriously cant I take angel instead. i mean I'd rather take the lesbian then the virgin mary. Jordan IM taking the lesbian, which i still cant figure out if its truw or not, and YOU are taking the virgin mary (chuckles) Kat: Who's taking who? Zander: Im supposed to be taking you to Sally Jensen's party, at least that is what Jordan is telling me to do. And i am not going to take a kinda dude u know that would make me knda gay and this is KINDA college. Kat: IM going with Kyle Boyers, natalie nearly begged me to go because she is going to be there. Zander: You are what!? I cant believe it.... Kat: (turns on him) What! What cant you belive Zander Morris? That I have a sort of date, even though i made him take me, to an overrated party? Seriously, grow up Zander! And news flash believe it because its true. (turns and walks off towards the lunch room) Jordan: Ahh the famous Zander Morris going to a party stag (pats him on the shoulder) welcome to college buddy. _______________________________________________________________________________ Basically we are going to start our RP at the party that way it will be a little more easier to flow because something is going on. I was thinking that Natalie should slip up a little and show her party side (drunk). Kat and Zander should have a cute/i hate you/ why do you have to care moment. and angle should be asked to prove that she is not a lesbian by kissing a random guy who will be Jordan that way we can get the romance started on my side. then there will have to come the drama so that long awaited creepy intimant moment with Kyle will take place. The order is not gong to be like that but those things should happen to make life easier in the RP world. Category:Blog posts